Friends, Enemies & Lovers
by xxImkexx
Summary: Javi and Chasity are friends since the kindergarten. When Javi is 16 he is moving because he signed a record contract. They're not seeing each other untill they're 25. Are they friends? Or do they feel more? Story about the Spanish boyband D'Nash.
1. Trailer

**Trailer:**

**Two babies are born in the same hospital in the same place at the same time.**

_Shows two babies, crying, in the hospital._

**No, they aren't twins. Just two different women having a baby.**

_Shows two woman with each a baby in their arms, looking happy at the baby and their husband._

**Two babies, a boy and a girl.**

_Shows the face of a baby boy and a baby girl._

**Their mothers didn't know their children will have a very special bond together.**

_Shows two mothers with their baby and husband._

**Was this destiny?**

_Shows two 4 year old kids playing in the kindergarten._

Javi: Do you want to be my friend?

Chasity: Yes!

**Is this an everlasting friendship?**

Chasity: laughs Javi! Stop it! Haha!

Javi: Never!

**Are they seperatable?**

Javi: They offered me a record contract... I need to move to another town..

Chasity: Sign it...

**Or will destiny put them together?**

_Shows Chasity and Javi at age 25 looking shocked at each other on a stage. Javi runs backstage._

Basty: JAVI!

_Shows Chasity running after Javi._

**Is this really an everlasting friendship?**

_Shows Javi and Chasity playing in a fountain in the park._

Chasity: Catch me if you can!

Javi: Come here!

**Or can they be separated?**

_Shows Chasity and Javi in Javi's bedroom._

Chasity: I think you have something to confess...

Javi: NO!

_Shows Javi locking himself up in the bathroom._

Chasity: Javi! Open up!

_Shows Javi opening the door and takes a bracelet of and gives it to Chasity. Shows Chasity looking sad and hurt at it._

**Who are the friends?**

_Shows two girls named Alicia and Susi, both smiling._

**Who are the enemies? **

_Shows a girl named Veronica, looking bitchy._

**And who are the lovers?**

_Shows Javi and Chasity laughing._

**Friends, Enemies & Lovers. A story about love, friendship, hate and drama.**

**Coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summer 1984  
Age: 1**

It was bloody hot but with a warm summer breeze.  
'Juan! Is the airconditioner fixed yet?' Simona asked while waving the newspaper to her face to get some fresh air. It was the middle of the summer and 44 Celcius. Simona put her daughter in the cradle in the coolest corner of the room.  
A few babies died again this week because of the heat. She was afraid the same would happen to her own child.  
'Not yet! Who is so crazy to fix the airconditioner with this temperature?!' Juan said while reading last week's newspaper. He was too busy with working because there was a robbing in the electronica shop he worked at. The mess was huge so there was a lot to clean up. Now that it all was done he was too tired to fix some airconditioner. 'What if our baby dies because you are too lazy to get off your butt?' Simona said. Juan just sighed and start reading the next page. 'Men,' Simona muttered, 'never can do two things at the same time.'

'Francisco! Look at this!' Maria shouted. Francisco took a look from behind the door and laughed. 'My little Javier! What have you done to your face?'  
The kid's face was covered with brown chocolatesauce. 'Pappa! Choco!' the boy jabbered and took the tube of chocolatesauce. He pinched it with his small fingers and some of the sauce jumped out and splatted into his father's face. His mother giggled so did the baby.  
'That's my boy!' Francisco smiled and licked some sauce from his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**8 september 1987 ****  
****Age: 4 **

'I'm so excited! Our girl is going to the kindergarten for the first time!' Simona said with sparkling eyes. Chasity clapped in her hands and laughed. Well, it was more like screaming. She knew something fun was going to happen today. Juan put Chasity in the buggy and put her white glimming shoes on. She wore a pink t-shirt with baby-pink cotton pants. 'Hat!' she said and reached for her flower hat. Her father took it and gave it to her. She put it on herself. Her short, red curls jumped from under the hat. It looked funny but adorable. 'Let's go then,' Simona smiled and pushed the buggy forwards.

'Javier! Come here!' Maria yelled. The little boy ran through the kitchen with again a tube of chocolatesauce in his hands. He screamed of fun and there was chocolatesauce everywhere. 'Naughty boy! Come to mommy!' Maria smiled. Javier didn't listen and ran on. But what he didn't see was his train toy on the floor. He struggled and fell. He immediately cried. 'Oh poor little man!' Maria said and took her child in her arms. 'Ma-a-a-a-ma!' he cried and pressed his face in her jacket. 'Oh no! We're coming late!' she said shocked, lifted Javier up in her arms and ran out of the house to the car.

Chasity sat down and took a plastic car toy. 'Brum! Brum!' she said and drove the car with her hand around her. Suddenly a big boy stood next to her and pushed her rudely away. Then he took the car and threw it at her head. Chasity immediately began to cry. Then she saw a hand reaching in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy with black hair. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. Chasity wiped the tears away from her cheek. Then the boy gave her a black car toy. She took it and looked with big eyes at him.  
'I am Javier,' the boy said and took another car. 'Hello Javier, I am Chasity,' she smiled. They played a while together with the cars. They laughed and ride the cars over each others arms, legs and heads, making car noises.  
'Chasity?' Javier asked, when Chasity was busy riding her car over his nose.  
'Yes?' she replied.  
'Do you want to be my friend?'  
'Yes!' Chasity smiled, still riding the car over his nose.  
'Javier?' Chasity then asked.  
'Yes,' he also replied.  
'Do you like chocolatesauce?'  
'Yes! How you know?'  
'My car is under the chocolatesauce! Your face is all covered with this!' Chasity laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

**3 june 1999****  
****Age: 16 **

The phone rang.  
'Hello?'  
'Is this Chasity?'  
'Yes, who's this?'  
'The booman!'  
'Heh?'  
'You don't even regonise your best friend's voice?!'  
'Javi!'  
'Wow! She knows!'  
'Bastard. Why you're calling?'  
'Could you come over to my place?'  
'Yeah sure,' Chasity said and hang up.  
'Mom! I'm going to Javi!' she yelled.  
'Again? You went yesterday too!' her mom frowned while she was busy making a salad.  
'Yeah but...'  
'And the day before yesterday.'  
'I know but...'  
'And last Friday, Thursday, Wednesday.'  
'MOM!' Chasity shouted.  
'Yes?'  
'Let me finish! I know but we're best friends! And best friends come over a lot!'  
'YEah but not every day! Have you got any idea how many times I had to cook for 4 persons instead of 3?'  
'I love you mom!' Chasity smiled, kissed her mother's cheek and went out.  
Simona smiled. 'It doesn't surprise me if they ever become more than best friends,' she said to herself and cut an onion in two pieces.

Chasity ran over the pavement to the neighbour's house. She walked over the path and rang the bell. The door opened immediately and Javi stoofd in the door opening. 'That was quick!'  
'Duh! I'm living next door!' Chasity rolled her eyes.  
Javi grinned and opened the door some further so that Chasity could walk in.


End file.
